


Flower crowns

by Mintali



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintali/pseuds/Mintali
Summary: After long road our group stopped for a rest near beautiful flower field. Jester takes Caduceus to make flower crowns for their group. But sometimes flowers can tell us more than we think...





	Flower crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic! I might post her my artwork...if I won't be scared. And I'm very sorry if you will find mistakes! I hope you will enjoy it and sorry for mistakes!

"**Caaaaaddddd**!!!" Jester shouted accross the cart and Caduceus's ears peaked up because of her high voice.  
"Can we please stay for a moment near this flower field? All of us could use some quiet time and we could hang out! What will you say?" Caduceus looked at her deep blue eyes and then back on the road. _Sure_ _thing_ _their_ _group could use some time for relax and he might find something for himself...or rather for Caleb._ Their wizard was very quiet lately . Nott was very worried about him as everyone. So, why won't he try to bright his day? To make him smile with his sweet smile? Why won't he try? Caduceus looked back at her with his lazy smile.  
"Sure. I can't see a problem here. Everyone is very tired just ask others"  
As quickly as he could turn his head back he heard her scream and approve of others...But he couldn't hear Caleb's voice...that made his heart hurt...the only thing he want is to see and to hear his happy voice and that smile when Caleb shoot him with words " _Caduceus_ _Clay, we are your destiny_!",after them something clicked in him...something nice and funny...he wanted to see everyday how he smiled and now he could do it. After a moment everyone was out of cart and was doing their things as Yasha would look at her book with flowers, Beu and Fjord were talking, Nott and Caleb were sitting together. Caduceus sighted but then felt strong grip around his hand. When he looked down he saw a bright smile.  
"Are you ready Cad?" Jester sounded so hyper and happy that made him puff a little laugh  
"Yes, let's go"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Cad! Just look at what I made!" Blue tiefling shouted whilie holding a flower crown for Fjord. They were sitting in the field about an hour. Jester would just pick some random flowers for everyone...but Caduceus didn't. He made crowns for Nott and Yasha while she made for Beu, Fjord and now she was making one for herself. Every flower that Caduceus picked ment something. As a child his mother and sisters would tought him about flower language. And now he was using it.  
For Nott he used _Fennel_ as strength,_Freesia_ as protection,_Smilax_ as loving.  
For Yasha he used _Crown Imperial_ as power and _Lotus_ which he found when they were gathering flowers for Jester deep in the woods,as mystery,_Peonies_ as life,_Rose_ _Camellia_ as greatness of spirit.  
And now...For Caleb...His heart was beating fast and he was smiling brightly.  
For Caleb he wanted to use much more flowers. He could use much more flowers but Caleb need to wear it NOT to hold in it his hands.  
He started to gather flowers around. First were _Asters_ as wisdom and light, _Daffodil_ as introvert...But something caught his eyes...  
"I could use some of them..." he muttered"...he still doesn't know flower language...**_right_**?"  
He took some _Forget-me-nots_ as sincere love,one _Gardenia_ as secret love,one _gloxinia_ as love at first sight,one _tulip_ as hope and yellow tulip as hopeless love. He smiled gently as he genly conected flowers. He hoped Caleb would smile.  
"**Cad**!" It was tiefling. She was running to him with her hand full of crowns "Cad,look! I made one for you!"  
Firbolg looked at the crown with Redd Poppies and Asters. He smiled gently. Even when Jester doesn't know about flowers and their meaning she is still sweet and nice.  
"Ah~ That is nice" he smiled at her "I'm ready to leave, how about you?"  
"Oh, me too" she looked at his new crown for Caleb" Wowie! Is it for Caleb?! They are so cute" she grined ear to ear "I hope he will like it!"  
"I hope so"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"_**WE ARE BACK WITH SOMETHING FOR YOU!!!**_" Jester shouted loudly and all attention was now on them.  
After this Jester run to Beu and Fjord to give them their crowns. Caduceus sighted and went over to Nott and Caleb. They where chatting which was a nice thing.  
"Nott, Mr. Caleb? Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked with smile and sat near them.  
"Um, sure Cad" Nott simply answered" **_What is it_**" she pointed at flower crowns with her wide eyes.  
"Oh something for you two" firbolg said softly " Here, it is for you" he gently gave a crown to Nott "And this one is for you, Mr. Caleb"  
Caleb looked at their cleric with his blue and wide eyes  
"_D-danke, herr Clay_" He took his flower crown with shaking hands"That's nice"  
Caduceus just smiled at him with pleasure in his eyes  
"I will go give Yasha her crown" he answered simply"See you in the cart" and then he walked off.He found their barbarian under the tree with book in her hands with her look on Caleb and Nott with their flower crowns in hands.  
"Yasha?" He asked softly, after that Yasha turned her head to him and petted a spot near her to him to sit down "I made fo-"  
"**How long**?" Yasha just simply asked.  
Cleric looked at her with confused look in his eyes..._**damn...damn, damn, damn! Oh, Wild mother**_...he completely forgot...Yasha knows a lots of things about flowers...how could he forgot about it?! His tail started to go crazy and he pressed his ears close to his skull.  
"Calm down, Cad" Yasha said with small smile and took her flower crown " so this is how you feel about him,huh? Just be careful with him,okay?" She looked at his eyes with hope and sympathy  
"I will" He answered softly  
"I know" Yasha looked back at her crown.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Nott?" Caleb asked goblin which sitted near him " D-Do you see,what I see?" He glanced at her wide eyes  
"...very clearly" She still looked at Caleb's crown in his hands with her wide and yellow eyes  
"Did he just **_admitted_** his love for **_me_**?"


End file.
